blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bomber Comics Wiki:Policy
In the Blue Bomber Comics Wiki has several rules and guidelines that every user must follow. Blue Bomber Comics Wiki generally follows the Community Guidelines. These are very broad guidelines, and include: *'Be bold!' Jump right in! Don't be scared to start editing, just hit the button and go! *'Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith.' *'Be nice. '''We ask that you behave in a civilized manner and be polite to others. *'If you need help, just ask!' (Our administrators will be happy to help you) *'No personal attacks.' Please do not say any accusations, insults or threats to anyone. When you disagree, always comment on the content, not the user. *'Do NOT feed the Trolls.' (And we are serious about this) *'Have fun!' In addition to these, Blue Bomber Comics Wiki has established some specific guidelines, which are set out below. Editing Style The general rule regarding page style and layout is: go with whatever works and looks good. However, some styles, set out at the Style subpage, have been used effectively on the wiki and are a good place to start. Rumors Blue Bomber Comics Wiki is the source for '''OFFICIAL' Information on everything within the Archie Mega Man Comics Series. Because newer information may come in sooner, we ask to please avoid adding any rumors as some may or may not be offical by Capcom and Archie Comics (along with any affiliated companies included) and it will be reverted. All Users cannot add any information for upcoming Comic Book Issues and Trade releases to it unless there is evidence to support the claim. Spoilers Be Advised that as of December 23, 2015, Mega Man has been in a permanent hiatus. This rule will still apply if the Mega Man Comics return and/or Mega Man will be part of an Archie Action issue. DO NOT post any spoilers until the day after the street release of an Mega Man Issue or any Archie Action issue associated with it. That also includes any leaked plot information or if you are an Archie Comics Subscriber and get the comics early before a Street Release date, post any such plot information before the Street Release. Not everyone will be able to get the issue once the Street Release date comes, especially with anyone who gets it early. If you are unfamilar with the "Street Release", the Street Release date is when the Comic Book issue gets released to a Comic Book Store and/or online. All Street Release dates for an issue are posted in the main page of this wiki. If its released online early, it should not be posted as well until the day after the comic book issue is released on Comic Book Stores. Please be aware that anyone who posts spoilers before the Street Release date will get the edits reverted. Blog Posts You are free to post any blog posts that are related to: *The Mega Man Comics along with Archie Comics *Anything on the Comic Book Industry *Blue Bomber Comics Wiki and its users Any blog post that is off-topic will be deleted on sight. If there is any off topic information you want to share, we suggest that you use our chat if anyone is available. News Blogs All of the News blogs will be managed by DLR Nexus. If you wish to join in the News Team, please contact him for information. Be advised that all of the members of the BBCW News Team are not affiliated with Wikia's fan-runned entertainment Fandom. Images Anyone can be free to upload to upload images as long long as they reflect to any of the information implemented in this wiki. We do NOT accept any user images. Be aware that there are rules on uploading images. All images are checked and verifed by our admins and if it fails to meet any of the standards in this wiki, they will be deleted. For our policy on uploading images, click here for infomation. Plagiarism Blue Bomber Comics Wiki must have original content by the user and not from other sources (such as the Mega Man Monthly) that consists of the Plot, some images, and others. It is okay to post any information that regards to the Trade Release or Issue release date, staff members who done it along with the Official Solicitation. If caught, and the user's edits will be reverted immediately. Also, do not copy material from other wikis, such as Mega Man Knowledge Base or the Mobius Encyclopedia. Chat Please click here for our chat policy. *